MÁS QUE UN JUEGO
by justmiau.kai
Summary: Sakura Haruno no era una chica apropiadamente tranquila. Luego estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico con el carácter intolerable. Sus caminos habían estado tan lejos uno del otro,y todo marchaba bien. Ciertamente nada coincidía en sus vidas hasta que la misma decidió cruzarlos.
1. PRÓLOGO

**MÁS QUE UN JUEGO**

* * *

 _"_ _El amor no es algo que haces, es algo que llega."_

* * *

 **S** akura Haruno no era una chica apropiadamente tranquila, siendo la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Lóndres, era tan fácil llevar una vida llena de lujos, viajes y extravagancia extrema. Luego estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico con el carácter intolerable proveniente de una familia con el suficiente dinero como para que cada miembro tuviese su propio Jet privado.

Se preguntaran: ¿En qué podrían coincidir estos dos?

Sus caminos habían estado tan lejos uno del otro, y todo marchaba bien. Ella había nacido en un condado de Oxfordshire, un lugar cerca de Lóndres. El por su parte, en las antiguas tierras americanas de los Estados Unidos, pero que tras el fallecimiento de sus padres, tuvo que terminar en Lóndres junto a sus hermanos y tío abuelo.

Ciertamente nada coincidía en sus vidas hasta que la misma decidió crúzarlos.

Fue un 1 de Octubre cuando la pelirosa daba un rápido viaje en la ciudad de Dyan, un condado que se ubicaba al sureste del Reino Unido, al cual no tenía mucho de haber llegado. Era ella y su fiel amigo Toulouse; un gato persa de color blanco, cuyo pelaje era más fino y brilloso que cualquier cabellera humana.

Ese día los caprichos de la vida se hicieron realidad para que esa tarde, esas dos personas de carácter beligerante se conocieran. Ella, mientras conducía su coche; él al cruzar la calle justo al ver el cambio de luces verdes a rojo del semáforo vial.

Fue el descuido más tonto por parte de ella para que él terminara odiándola. Fue la actitud egocéntrica y arrogante de él, la que hizo que lo dejase tirado a mitad de la calle, aún cuando ella podía ayudar asistiéndole.

Ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que aquel mal comienzo traería una guerra infinita entre ambos. Una guerra que debían dejar a un lado cuando tuviesen que trabajar juntos en un proyecto a petición de sus líderes, en cual la familia Haruno haría promoción de las hermosas joyas que vendían los Uchiha.

* * *

Proyecto en mente que espero sea de su agrado aunque el caracter de los personajes tienda a ser ligeramente diferente al acostumbrado. Esta es una historia que naciò de un juego de rol, eran otros tiempos y otros personajes pero que dejaron marcada mi alma y siempre la lllevarè conmigo. Obviamente, la historia es propia y no autorizo a nadie a que la copie o haga mal uso de ella.

Algun comentario, estarè leyendo los reviews.

Saludos!


	2. EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 1:** EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA.

* * *

 _" El amor no es algo que haces, es algo que llega. "_

* * *

 **S** akura creía que vivir lejos de su padre le sería más sencillo, estaba cansada de las obligaciones y ordenes que debiera cumplir al pie de la letra, temiendo a cometer un error para que su padre terminara odiándola. Detestaba el poder que el podía causar en su persona. Y es que Kizashi Haruno era uno de los hombres más poderosos y temibles en todo Lóndres.

Pero seguir las órdenes de su padre no habían sido las que movieron a que la pelirosa tomaría aquella decisión de abandonar la gran ciudad de moda por un pequeño condado abandonado al sureste de Inglaterra. No, su razón pecaba de impropio y enfermo; por seguir a aquel amor prohibido que le había neutralizado la cordura y hacerla convertir en una mujer indecente para el mundo si se enterara.

Si, su amor era prohibido por tratarse de su propio hermano. Un amor cuasi enfermo y correspondido del que muchas veces lograron escapar antes de llegar a culminar uno de los pecados más grandes de los humanos: el incesto.

Neji Hyuga, era el nombre de aquel hombre que la sociedad no le permitía amar en cuerpo, por más veces que ella intensase meterse a su cama, el terminaba echándola de su habitación con un: "No podemos".

Eran medios hermanos, pero hermanos al fin. La sociedad no permite que un amor producto de incesto se mezcle en la sociedad y por mucho que renegaran, su vida radicaba en apariencias, buenas costumbres y respetos.

La mañana se esfumaba tan pronto como lo hacían sus intentos de continuar seduciendo a su hermano mayor. Salió de su habitación para ir a encerrarse a la suya y terminar siendo tranquilizada por los ronroneos de su fiel amigo felino, mientras lagrimas que se revelaban a su ser, escapaban del par de ojos verdes.

Se mordió el labio inferior con furia para calmar su agitado pecho, las uñas habían logrado clavarse ligeramente en la palma de sus manos hasta provocarle tal dolor que la hizo volver en sí. Su mirada se dirigió al gato blanco. Decidida lo tomó y salió del cuarto con las llaves de su coche. No escuchó la advertencia del mozo cuando ella estaba sobre su porche con su gato a un lado.

Necesitaba respirar un aire que no estuviese contaminado por la esencia de su hermano. Sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza ante el volante y salió sin un rumbo de la gran mansión en donde vivía.

Indiscutiblemente los vientos de Dyan le ayudaron a olvidar, manejó hacia el centro con la idea de conocer un poco aquella ciudad, sin importar que más tarde todo Lóndres la buscara.

* * *

 _¿CUÁNTAS CARAS TIENE LA LUNA?_

* * *

Era la 1 de la tarde y él recién se estaba despertando, detestaba los rayos del sol, eran tan insoportables como los gritos de su mejor amigo.

Se levantó con pereza hacia la ducha, apenas comenzaba a caminar hacia ella cuando el mayordomo entró con una taza de café y la orden del día. Recordó entonces que también detestaba al resto del mundo.

\- Joven Sasuke – Escuchó al anciano y le dolió la cabeza. Continuó su camino hacia la ducha mientras el viejo hablaba. – Hoy debe realizar las visitas a los negocios del centro, la cafetería necesita auditoria y su hermana continúa sin asistir. -

Chasqueo la lengua y suspiró. Su hermana últimamente pasaba metida en libros y computadoras, odiaba también esas cosas. Dejó que el agua tocara su cuerpo, pero a la primera gota sintió frío. Odiaba igual bañarse en las mañanas cuando hacia fresco, pero odiaba más el no hacerlo. Sasuke Uchiha jamás saldría a la calle sin una buena ducha.

Salio del baño y el viejo continuaba ahí, aun continuaba la larga lista de deberes que debía hacer en el día. Lo miró con fastidio y el ni se inmutó. También odiaba que fuese el único que lo conociera tan bien.

\- Joder, Kabuto. ¿Es necesario que sigas dictando todo lo que tengo que hacer mientras me cambio? – Respingó molesto.

\- Si, es necesario – Sonrió el hombre y continuo ignorando las molestias del Uchiha menor. – También debe asistir al corporativo, hoy hay reunión con el líder Itachi y su tio Madara, es importante su asistencia. –

Su atención se prestaba ahora entre la ropa a la cual elegir, ¿un negro o un gris?, el día se veía bastante soleado para salir de negro. Y es que si de algo sabia preocuparse Sasuke Uchiha, era por vestir bien para menospreciar a la gente, de eso pedía su trabajo y con el mal humor que se cargaba el el puesto perfecto para el.

\- A las tres en punto reunión con la mano derecha de los Yamanaka – Su cabeza se levantó nada más al escuchar el apellido.

\- Qué demonios… nosotros no tenemos ningún trato con ellos –

\- Su tío al parecer si, esta interesado en una alianza con ellos para poder utilizar su puerto – Escuchó y giró molesto para elegir la corbata. – Que les den –

Kabuto solo sonrió, Sasuke seguía siendo tan malcriado y arrogante a como cuando llegó de América. Aun así, sabía que el pelinegro apreciaba a cada miembro de su familia y haría lo que fuese por cuidarlos. Cerró el libro y dejó el café, su explicación había sido la justa para que este no estuviese tan caliente y el joven pudiese beberlo sin problema. Para entonces, el pelinegro ya se había terminado de arreglar y estaba ahora por salir a realizar aquella larga lista de deberes.

Tal como Kabuto le había indicado, Sasuke asistió a cada tienda en diferentes plazas para hacer las revisiones correspondientes. Los Uchiha eran conocidos desde años por sus famosas joyas y de todos en la familia, era el mejor en diseño. Sus visitas en las tiendas se basaban en asistir a clientes especiales para diseños únicos por una flamante cantidad de dinero.

Odiaba manejar, por eso la mayoría de las veces prefería andar en taxis que conducir su propio auto. Sasuke y sus actitudes extrañas. Mientras podría malhumorarse por ensuciarse la ropa, no le importaba lo más mínimo sacar a relucir su lado humilde y caminar por las calles de Dyan. Después de todo, le hacia un favor a la ciudad y a los ciudadanos al permitirles apreciar todo su esplendoroso ser.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al cruce de un semáforo, con manos en los bolsillos esperaba el cambio de luces mientras se dejaba admirar por las chicas que había a su paso. Ser el centro de atención no le molestaba, siempre y cuando no lo molestaran.

Al fin la luz verde había cambiado, sus pies se movieron por las líneas amarillas para transeúntes, sin embargo, no contaba con que la loca del porche no se detuviera y pasara arrollarlo sin piedad.

\- Estas idiota! – Gritó colérico. – ¿Estás ciega o que te pasa?! -

La reacción de aquella mujer fue más que una broma. Al inicio, ella se había preocupado y sentido culpa al punto de bajar del coche para asistirlo, pero a la par de escuchar los gritos y reclamos, su ceño se vio fruncido junto a un ego por defender.

\- El idiota eres tú qué crees que tengo el tiempo de esperar a que pases luciéndote frente a los coches – Respondió molesta.

\- Pff – bufó aun más molesto – La señorita mil ocupaciones no tiene el cuidado de fijarse que las luces estaban en verdes -

El rostro de la chica giró a un lado avergonzada – Lo siento – Intentó llevar la fiesta en paz.

\- Me has arruinado el traje – Dijo el.

El colmo, pensó ella. – Que pena que solo haya sido el traje – Le respondió a la vez que alzó la vista y le vio el rostro.

Pelinegro, alto, delgado, mirada obscura , sangre… Sangre. – Su mirada volvió al sitio de su frente en dónde al parecer había sido el golpe. Se acercó de inmediato pensando en revisarlo, pero unas manos más anchas le detuvieron las suyas.

\- ¿Primero me arrollas y ahora piensas ultrajar mi rostro con tus manos? – Dijo el aferrando la pequeña muñeca de la pelirosa, y sin ella saber si preocuparse por el sangrado o dejar al joven engreído ahí botado.

\- Estas sangrando – Respondió.

\- Y es tu culpa – contestó el con amargura – el seguro te saldrá caro.

Y ella...

Ella perdió la cordialidad en ese instante. Su paciencia era poca y no permanecería a conocer sus limites con aquel hombre de impulsos primitivos. Volvió al coche, lo encendió y continuó su camino con la esperanza de no volver a cruzarse con ese ejemplo de hombre de sociedad que ademas, tenia poco gusto en la moda.

Y él, él cayó al suelo desmayado a media calle tras tocarse la frente y ver su propia sangre.

* * *

Holaaa

Muchos saludos!

Les traigo lo prometido, este es el primer capítulo piloto. Espero que les agrade, porque conforme reciba respuestas iré actualizando y haciéndolo más largos. ( I hope n_nU)

 **Disclairmer:** La historia es creación propia, por lo que se prohíbe copiar sin autorización. . Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la historia de Naruto y a su creador Masashi KishiMoto.


End file.
